


Don't Believe Something can Happen Until it Already Has

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, and promptly attack the ninja who have been destroying them with their jutsu, no massacre au, the plants come to life, zombie au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: Obligatory zombie AU? I think not.***Their first thought was a Mokoton attack but-There wasn't anyone left with Mokoton and so they called all their shinobi back to the village and began to eradicate the plants they could.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The night of the Kyuubi attack, the citizens of Konoha were just grateful to survive the worst assault the village had ever had. They went through the process of cleaning the streets of debris and bodies almost robotically.

  
They didn't realize until the next day that the plants had come to life.

The civilians on the roads went first. Mothers, fathers-

Sons and daughters.

Then _Genin_ , on D-rank pulling weeds under their sensei's watch (only one of the three had survived the roots that had pulled them underground, the other two had been ripped apart as they were pulled under).

  
Their first thought was a Mokoton attack but-

Well,

There wasn't anyone left with Mokoton and so they called all their shinobi back to the village and began to eradicate the plants they could.

Some slipped through the cracks, but with the number of shinobi who were told they could take their grief out on (un)deserving plantlife?

Most plants within the village are gone quickly.

And then life moves on, shinobi keeping an eye out for plant life ~~(the Yamanaka destroy their flowers, replacing them with fakes)~~ , ensuring that it can never return into the village.

And the next generation grows, seeing the dangerous plants just outside the walls that had grown fond of human blood.

And they train.


	2. Chapter 2

Ikura looked at his students, wondering how many would die within the next year.

  
Still, they had managed to graduate, and he had to pass them onto the Jounin sensei. Still, he'd taught them _everything_ he was supposed to-

And then some. Every one of his students had a couple fire jutsu under their belts-

_~~The feeling of plants as they wrapped around his legs- The confusion-~~ _

_~~Being pulled underground-~~ _   
  


"Now I'm going to announce the teams." He informed the class. All their sensei were capable but-

His had been too.

***

Sakura knew that the teams were rigged from the start. Most civilian-born students were placed on teams together-

  
Whether to improve their chances of their Jounin sensei accepting them instead of sending them back to the academy or-

Or sending them back to teach them just a bit more. No one wanted to be the ones responsible for sending out civilians only to for them to die.

After the first year, the instructors had decided who should be on a team with who and-

She wasn't surprised that she was on a team with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto who none of the villagers liked (who the villagers avoided), and Sasuke, the oldest of the Uchiha alive-

Well. Ikura had spent years putting them together, teaching them to work together and-

Even _Naruto_ expected to be put on a team with her and Sasuke (once they all had fought daily, Sakura had had a crush on Sasuke and Naruto on Sakura, while Sasuke hated them both. Now they worked together and trusted each other, as much as they could).

  
Naruto, who _hadn't passed_ the graduation exam, ~~hadn't she overheard something about Mizuki-sensei?~~ Who was here now, proudly wearing a headband.

There is not a word from Ikura-sensei about Naruto's unexpected presence. Instead, he reads through the list, telling them the breakdown of the teams.

"Team 7, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke."


End file.
